memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Spitze des Eisberges
Auf der Suche nach der verschollenen SS Valiant kommt die Enterprise mit dem Rand der Galaxie in Kontakt, was zu Mutationen bei Kirks bestem Freund führt. Zusammenfassung Teaser Im Freizeitraum der Enterprise spielen Kirk und Mister Spock dreidimensionales Schach. Während Kirk gebannt auf den Computerbildschirm guckt, da er einen Statusbericht von der Brücke erwartet, fordert Spock den Captain auf, ebenfalls zu ziehen. Kirk meint bei der Gelegenheit, dass der Zug von Spock sehr irritierend ist, zieht aber wie gefordert seine Spielfigur. Spock ist dabei verwirrt was den Captain mit irritierend meint, erinnert sich aber schnell daran, dass dabei eine Emotion von Menschen gemeint ist. Doch der Zug ruft laut Kirk offensichtlicht auch Irritation im emotionslosem Mister Spock hervor. Dieser muss sogleich zugeben, dass sein Vater dennoch eine menschliche Frau geheiratet hat. thumb|Kirk und Spock spielen Schach. Kurz darauf meldet sich Kelso von der Brücke und gibt durch, dass sie den Ursprung des Notsignals erreicht haben, aber noch keinen Sichtkontakt haben. Laut dem letzten Scan ist das Objekt jedoch auch nur einen Meter im Durchmesser, was selbst für eine Rettungskapsel zu klein ist, wie Spock bemerkt. Der Captain beschließt, dass sie das Objekt zur genaueren Untersuchung an Bord bringen sollen und begibt sich in den Transporterraum, wo Mister Scott bereits die Vorbereitungen am Materilisator trifft. Nachdem sie erkannt haben, dass es sich um eine Unfallboje der [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] handelt, überspielt der Chefingenieur die darin enthaltenen Informationen in den Computer des Wissenschaftsoffiziers. Um die Crew vorzubereiten und weil die Hinweise für ein zerstörtes Raumschiff immer offensichtlicher werden, gibt Kirk roten Alarm an alle Decks und macht sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Akt I thumb|Unfallboje der SS Valiant. Kurz bevor Kirk und Spock den Turbolift betreten, stößt Gary Mitchell auf die beiden und begleitet sie auf dem Weg zur Brücke. Während der kurzen Fahrt im Turbolift scherzt er, dass jetzt wohl die Partie Vulkan gegen Erde erst einmal ausgesetzt sei. Auf der Brücke angekommen, löst Mitchell zunächst Lieutenant Alden an der Navigationskonsole ab, der sogleich die Ablösung bestätigt und sich zum Kommunikationspult begibt. Als Kirk im Kommandosessel Platz genommen hat, lässt er als erstes den Hauptschirm einschalten, der jedoch nur vereinzelte Sterne zeigt. Spock hat derweilen mit der Untersuchung der Bänder begonnen, als Lieutenant Kelso meldet, dass sie die Grenze der Galaxie erreicht haben. Kirk lässt die Maschinen stoppen und macht eine Durchsage an die Besatzung. Er lässt verlauten, dass die Boje vor 200 Jahren von der Valiant abgesetzt wurde und dass die Informationen vom Computer bearbeitet werden. Solange es keine genaueren Hinweise gibt, wird die Position gehalten. Noch während der Durchsage betreten die Abteilungschefs die Brücke, Mister Scott vertritt den Maschinenraum, Lieutenant Sulu die Astrophysik, Doktor Piper den medizinischen Stab. Er stellt zugleich Doktor Dehner dem Captain vor, die von der Aldebaran-Kolonie auf das Schiff versetzt wurde. Sie soll die Psyche der Crew in einer Notfallsituation untersuchen. Derweilen hat Spock erste Ergebnisse von den Bändern erhalten. Sie besagen, dass die Valiant in einen magnetischen Raumsturm geriet, aber die Impuls-Aggregate des Raumschiffs waren nicht stark genug. Sie erfahren, dass das Schiff ein halbes Lichtjahr außerhalb der Galaxie wieder unter Kontrolle der Besatzung war und diese ihren Kurs umkehrte. Die Besatzung des Schiffes stellte sieben Tote fest. thumb|Die Enterprise fliegt durch die Galaktischen Barriere. Weiterhin enthüllt der Computer, dass wiederholt Anfragen an die Datenbank der Valiant bezüglich ESP bei Menschen gestellt wurden. Doktor Dehner als Spezialistin auf diesem Gebiet, die zugleich selbst einen hohen Esper-Wert hat, erklärt, dass dies ein Indikator für hohe kognitive Fähigkeiten ist. Längeres suchen in der Datenbank lässt erahnen, warum die Anfragen nach ESP gestellt wurden, denn einer der Toten war nach späteren Erkenntnissen nicht gestorben, und dieser wies einen hohen ESP-Wert auf. Zuletzt wird noch eine erschreckende Feststellung gemacht: Der Captain der Valiant befahl allem Anschein nach, das Schiff zu zerstören. Nach kurzer Absprache mit seinem Stab, bei dem Doktor Piper anmerkte, dass sie nun weiterhin lediglich wissen, dass die Valiant zerstört ist, bemerkte Kirk, man müsse dem nachgehen. Er befiehlt, mit Stufe 1 die Galaxie zu verlassen. Nahe dem Rand der Galaxie nehmen die Sensoren ein sonderbares Kraftfeld auf, welches negative Dichte, Strahlung und Energie besitzt. Mit voll ausgefahrenen Deflektoren halten sie weiter Kurs. Beim Kontakt mit dem Kraftfeld werden diverse Konsolen auf der Brücke überladen, weswegen Kirk sofort einen Feueralarm an alle Decks gibt und befiehlt mit Sol 8 auf umgekehrten Kurs zu gehen. In der kurzen Zeit, in der das Schiff allerdings mit dem Kraftfeld im Kontakt ist, erhalten allein auf der Brücke sowohl Doktor Dehner als auch Gary Mitchell elektrische Schläge, die sie verletzen. Im ganzen Durcheinander gehen auf der Brücke die Schadensmeldungen ein; der Antrieb ist ausgefallen und das Schiff ist auf die Energiereserven angewiesen. Außerdem gibt es neun Tote. Akt II thumb|Gary Mitchell zeigt seine Macht. Während Kirk und Spock an der Wissenschaftsstation die Datenblätter durchsehen, betritt Doktor Dehner die Brücke und bringt den Autopsie-Bericht der toten Besatzungsmitglieder. Es stellte sich heraus, dass bei allen Toten ein bestimmter Teil des Gehirns regelrecht ausgebrannt ist. Spocks Ergebnisse decken sich mit dieser Tatsache, da er herausgefunden hat, dass in der Tat bei den betroffenen Mitliedern der Esper-Wert sehr hoch lag, wie es auch auf der Valiant war, und rät deshalb zur Vorsicht. Dehner ist mit dieser Ansicht jedoch nicht einverstanden, da sie denkt, man könnte nicht kategoriell alle Esper als Gefahr ausmachen. Auf der Krankenstation liest Mitchell auf dem Computerdisplay ein Stück von Spinoza, gerade als er sich davon eine kurze Pause nahm, betritt Kirk das Krankenrevier was Mitchell sofort spürt. Er ruft die alten Tage ins Gedächtnis, insbesondere die Trinktour auf Deneb IV, an die sich Kirk noch gut erinnern kann. Als er ihre Zeit auf der Akademie anspricht, muss Mitchell an den ersten Kommentar denken, den er hörte, als er feststellte Lieutenant Kirk war einer seiner Tutoren: "Entweder man frisst den Stoff oder wird gefressen." Mitchell gesteht, dass er seine Zeit unter Kirk nur überstanden hat, weil er ihn mit eine blonden Labortechnikerin zusammen gebracht hatte. Kirk ist über diesen Umstand nicht erfreut, da er die Frau beinahe geheiratet hätte. Darauf erzählt Mitchell ihm, dass er es teilweise genießt, endlich mal auspannen zu können und Ruhe hat zu lesen, aber er viel lieber seinen Dienst wieder aufnehmen würde. Kirk entgegnet ihm, dass es nicht in seiner Hand liege, sondern vielmehr in der von Doktor Dehner. Hiervon ist Mitchell nicht begeistert und fragt, warum er bei über einhundert Frauen an Bord er genau den einen Eisberg bekommen muss. In den Augen von Kirk stellt das die Rache für die Labortechnikerin dar und will die Krankenstation verlassen, wobei Mitchell ihm hinterher ruft, dass Kirk nett zu ihm sein soll .... thumb|Spock besorgt ein Phasergewehr. Kurze Zeit später wird Mitchell von Doktor Piper untersucht, der nichts ungewöhnliches Feststellen kann, sondern im Gegenteil den Gesundheitszustand optimal findet. Somit hat der Doktor keinen weiteren Grund auf dem Revier zu bleiben und überlässt die weitere Untersuchung Doktor Dehner. Der demonstriert Mitchell gleich eindrucksvoll, woher seine guten Lebenswerte kommen, indem er die Anzeige der Diagnoseeinheit beliebige Werte annehmen lässt. Es gelingt Mitchell sogar für kurze Zeit seine eigenen Körperfunktionen zu kontrollieren und stellt sie einfach ab. Nach seiner Selbst-Wiederbelebung erzählt er Dehner, dass er herausgefunden hat, was er kann, jedoch nicht wie. Auch dass er sehr viel schneller Lesen kann und das gelesene im Gedächtnis behält ist ihm möglich, wofür sie allerdings einen Beweis will. Sie sucht eine Kassette aus und ruft aus ihr Seite 387 auf, welche Mitchell auch zitieren kann. Es ist das Gedicht "Die Nachtigallfrauen" von Tarbolde, welches zu den schönsten Liebesgedichten der letzten 200 Jahre zählt. Daraufhin fragt er sie, warum sie gerade dieses Gedicht ausgesucht hat und zieht sie langsam zu sich hin. In diesem Moment kommt Lieutenant Kelso auf die Krankenstation, der gerade von den Reperaturen eine Pause macht, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Mitchell, der sich gestört fühlt, schlägt ihm vor, sich lieber noch einmal die Impulskabelenden an Steuerbord anzuschauen, da diese defekt sind. Leicht verärgert geht Kelso wieder und fragt sich, woher Mitchell das wissen will. Akt III thumb|Gary Mitchel und Elizabeth Dehner werden immer mächtiger. Wenig später kann Kelso, der die Aussage von Mitchell überprüfen wollte und sich das als Defekt beschriebene Gerät nocheinmal angeschaut hatte, dem Captain und den Führungsoffizieren in der Tat zeigen, dass Mitchell Recht gehabt hat. Die Kabelenden waren genau dort verschmort, wo Mitchell es sagt. Kurz nach der Demonstration erreicht auch Doktor Dehner den Besprechungsraum und fängt mit Mister Spock wieder ein Streitgespräch über die Ungefährlichkeit von Mitchell an. Captain Kirk weist sie zurecht, dass es genau Spocks Aufgabe ist, auf Gefahren hinzuweisen. Einen weiteren beunruhigenden Bericht hat Mister Scott aus dem Maschinenraum zu berichten, dort legten sich in der vergangenen Stunde Hebel von alleine um, Knöpfe drückten sich selbst und Anzeigen wechselten ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Spock merkt dazu an, dass er in der letzten Stunde auf seinem Monitor Mitchell immer Lachen sah, so als wenn er die Enterprise als Spielzeug betrachten würde. Nachdem die Offiziere ihre Berichte vorgebracht haben, wendet sich Kirk wieder Doktor Dehner zu, die er nun direkt fragt, ob sie etwas von Mitchells telekinetischen Kräften in dieser Größenordnung weiß. Sie gibt zu, dass sie darüber wusste, verteidigt aber sofort, dass diese Art von Mutation der gesamten Menschheit von Nutzen sein könnte. Eine Ansicht, die die anderen Offiziere nicht teilen und nur mit Schweigen beantworten. Als nächstes gibt Mister Sulu als Stabsphysiker seine Meinung ab. Er meint, dass die Kräfte von Mitchell kontinuierlich zunehmen. Daraufhin fällt Kirk eine erste Entscheidung und befiehlt seinen Offizieren, die Mannschaft noch nicht zu informieren, worauf der Stab wegtritt. Lediglich Spock bleibt zurück und gibt weitere Einschätzungen der Situation. Seiner Meinung nach hätte der Captain jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Die erste ist zur Lithium-Spaltstation auf dem unbewohnten Planeten Delta Vega, der nur wenige Lichttage entfernt ist, aufzubrechen, wo man zum einen die Triebwerke reparieren und zum anderen Mitchell aussetzen könnte. Der Vorschlag gefällt Kirk jedoch nicht, da er befürchtet, sie könnten bei einem Fehlschlag der Mission im Orbit hängen bleiben. Außerdem meint er, dass erst in frühestens zwanzig Jahren auf dem Planeten wieder ein Erzschiff landen würde. Die Alternative die der Vulkanier anzubieten hat ist jedoch auch nicht besser: Man müsste Mitchell töten, solange er noch sterblich ist. thumb|Mitchell tötet Kelso mit seinen Gedanken. Als die Enterprise den Planeten erreicht hat, begeben sich Kirk, Dehner und der mit einem Laser bewaffnete Spock auf die Krankenstation, um Mitchell zu holen. Der experimentiert weiter mit seinen Kräften und lässt gerade einen Wasserbecher durch den Raum schweben als die drei die Krankenstation betreten. Mitchell ist inzwischen an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem er das Gefühl hat sein gesamtes Leben lang blind gewesen zu sein und jetzt könnte er endlich sehen. Er ist sich auch im Klaren darüber, dass er von der Mannschaft für ein Monster gehalten wird, aber bestätigt Spocks Ansicht, dass man ein solches umbringen müsste solange es noch geht. Als Kirk auf ihn zugehen will, attackiert Mitchell ihn mit Blitzen, die aus seiner Hand schnellen. Bevor Spock seinen Phaser ziehen kann, schleudert Mitchell auch ihm eine Ladung Blitze entgegen. Den beiden taumelnden Offizieren enthüllt er, dass er weiterhin wisse, wo sich das Schiff befindet und dass er nicht die Absicht habe, sich auf dem Planeten aussetzen zu lassen. Als er aufsteht und auf Doktor Dehner zugehen will gelingt es jedoch Kirk und Spock, den Übermenschen bewusstlos zu schlagen und Doktor Dehner kann ihm nach kurzem Zögern ein Sedativum geben. Akt IV thumb|Mitchell bereitet für Kirk ein Grab vor. Auf dem Planeten angekommen, wird Mitchel sogleich in eine Arrestzelle verbracht. Als er erwacht, versucht er auszubrechen und verliert dadurch kurzzeitig seine Kräfte. Noch bevor Spock jedoch die Hoffnung zu Ende aussprechen kann, dass er sie nicht so schnell zurückbekommen werde, beginnen seine Augen schon wieder zu glänzen. Die Techniker der Enterprise sind eifrig dabei, alle für sie brauchbaren Instrumente auszubauen und auf der Enterprise einzubauen. Kirk ist hin und her gerissen zwischen seinen Gefühlen für Gary und den Fakten. Während Doktor Dehner auf die Ungefährlichkeit Gary Mitchells pocht, wird Spock nicht müde zu betonen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich von hier weg müssen. Für alle Fälle hat Spock sich ein Phasergewehr kommen lassen. thumb|Kirk bekämpft Mitchell. Schließlich befiehlt Kirk Kelso, er soll eine Schaltung einbauen, durch welche im Notfall die gesamte Station gesprengt werden kann. Kelso soll bis zuletzt bleiben und im Falle, dass Mitchell Schwierigkeiten macht, den Knopf drücken. Natürlich entgeht dies Mitchell nicht. Er erwürgt Kelso durch ein in einen Galgenstrick umfunktioniertes Kabel und betäubt Kirk, Spock und Doktor Piper durch einen Energieblitz. Daraufhin deaktiviert er das Kraftfeld, holt Doktor Dehner zu sich und erweckt auch in ihr die Kräfte, die bei ihr bislang geruht haben. Nachdem Kirk aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht ist, lässt er sich von Doktor Piper erklären, wohin Mitchell und Doktor Dehner gegangen sind. Er befiehlt dem Schiffsarzt, sich sogleich auf die Enterprise beamen zu lassen und die Anweisung zu geben, den Orbit zu verlassen, wenn sie nach zwölf Stunden keine Nachricht von ihm bekommen haben. Dem Sternenflottenkommando sollen sie empfehlen, den Planeten einer konzentrierten Neutronstrahlung auszusetzen. Hierauf ergreift er das Phasergewehr und folgt Mitchell und Dehner. Doktor Dehner kommt ihm entgegen. Inzwischen denkt und fühlt sie ebenso wie Mitchell. Dennoch gelingt es Kirk, sie auf seine Seite zu bekommen. Das Phasergewehr erweist sich als unwirksam, es vermag Mitchell nichts anzuhaben. Doch durch gezielt Energiestöße beraubt Doktor Dehner Mitchell seiner Kräfte, was Kirk ausnützt. Er greift ihn an, um ihn auszuschalten, doch Mitchell bekommt seine Kräfte rasch wieder zurück und will Kirk töten. Mit Hilfe seiner Fähigkeiten hebt er ein Grab aus und kreiert einen Grabstein. Kirk gelingt es, ihn in die Grube zu stoßen und das Phasergewehr zu ergreifen. Dann löst er mit einem gezielten Schuss den Felsblock, mit dem das Grab abgedeckt werden soll. Mitchell wird darunter begraben und findet den Tod. Auch Doktor Dehner stirbt. Die Energiestöße, mit welchen sie Kirk geholfen hat, haben sie zu viel Kraft gekostet. Hintergrundinformationen * Für diesen zweiten Pilotfilm wurden die Kostüme und Sets von "Der Käfig" wiederverwendet. Einige Details wurden aber noch verändert, so wurde die Brücke etwas farbiger. * Von der Steuerkonsole sind die an Schreibtischlampen erinnernden Intercom-Stationen verschwunden, während sie an den anderen Konsolen und dem Kommandosessel noch vorhanden sind. * Steuermann und Navigator tragen hier braune Uniformoberteile, die eigentlich die Vorläufer der roten Uniformen sind. Im Emblem findet sich das Symbol der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung. * Hinsichtlich der Rangabzeichen wird wie im ersten Pilotfilm lediglich zwischen Offizier und Nicht-Offizier unterschieden. Lediglich der Kapitän weist sich nun durch zwei Ärmelstreifen aus. * Da die Sets bereits gebaut waren, bewilligte der Sender nur ein Budget welches halb so groß war wie das von "Der Käfig", nämlich 300.000 Dollar. Der Film wurde 30.000 Dollar teurer als veranschlagt. * Auf Kirks Grabstein ist James R. Kirk eingemeißelt. * Mister Sulu ist in dieser Folge zum ersten Mal zu sehen, allerdings als Wissenschaftsoffizier. * Diese Folge ist eine von zweien, in denen sich ein Psychologe an Bord der Enterprise befindet. In "Der Zentralnervensystemmanipulator" wird Doktor Helen Noel diesen Posten übernehmen, bevor er aus der Originalserie verschwindet. Erst in Star Trek: Das nächste Jahrhundert wird der Posten des Counselors regelmäßig besetzt. * Die Folge lief in der US-Erstaustrahlung als dritte Folge, in Deutschland wurde sie als 27. Folge vom ZDF ausgestrahlt. * Für den zweiten Piloten wurden drei verschiedene Storys geschrieben, die abgelehnten beiden Versionen wurden später als reguläre Episoden verfilmt ("Die Frauen des Mr. Mudd" und "Das Jahr des roten Vogels") * Der Drehbeginn wurde ursprünglich auf den 5. Juli 1965 festgesetzt, verschob sich dann allerdings auf den 21. und dauerte sieben Tage, einen länger als geplant. * Vor Drehbeginn musste ein neuer Captain gefunden werden, da Jeffrey Hunter die Rolle ablehnte. Neben William Shatner war auch Lloyd Bridges ein Kandidat, die Rolle des Captain Winter zu übernehmen. * Nach Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan kam die Vermutung auf, dass die blonde Labortechnikerin Carol Marcus sein könnte. * Das Schachspiel sollte ursprünglich in Kirks Quartier stattfinden. Um Kosten zu sparen, verlegte man es in den Besprechungsraum, der mit Statisten gefüllte wurde. * Das Pult im Transporterraum war dasselbe, das auf der Brücke als Navigationsstation verwendet wurde. * Der Dreh wurde von der Attacke eines Wespenschwarms unterbrochen, William Shatner und Sally Kellerman wurden gestochen. Shatners Auge war so sehr angeschwollen, dass er nicht mehr weiter drehen konnte. Zum Glück geschah der Angriff am Freitag, so dass die Verletzungen über das Wochenende abklingen konnten und die Wespennester von Kammerjägern beseitigt werden konnten. * Im Januar 1966 wurde die Folge für fertig erklärt, nachdem alle Special Effects eingebaut waren. Das Material wurde nach New York gebracht, um den Verantwortlichen des Studios vorgespielt zu werden. * Da der vulkanische Betäubungsgriff noch nicht erfunden war (Leonard Nimoy kreierte ihn erst in der Folge "Kirk : 2 = ?"), musste Spock hier rohe Gewalt anwenden, um Gary Mitchell ruhigzustellen. * 2007 wird diese Folge für Star Trek: The Original Series - Remastered digital überarbeitet. Synchronfehler/-änderungen * In der deutschen Version sagt Doktor Piper, dass er Doktor McCoy vertritt. * Die Anzahl der Todesfälle wurde nicht mitübersetzt. * Tarbolde erhält im deutschen den Vornamen "Fred" und sein Heimatplanet wurde in Canops umbenannt, statt Canopus-Planet. * Kirk kennt seinen Freund erst seit 10 Jahren, während es im Original 15 sind. * Mathematik war den Übersetzern auch nicht geläufig: sie wechselten einfach den geometrischen Zuwachs von Mitchells Kräften durch einen arithmetischen aus. * In der Verlustmeldung am Ende der Episode bleibt Lieutenant Lee Kelso unerwähnt. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Gary Lockwood als Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell **Thomas Danneberg * Sally Kellerman als Doktor Elizabeth Dehner **Kerstin de Ahna **Petra Barthel (neue Szenen) * Lloyd Haynes als Kommunikationsoffizier Alden **Michael Brennicke * Andrea Dromm als Bootsmann Smith * Paul Carr als Lieutenant Lee Kelso **Franz Rudnick * Paul Fix als Doktor Mark Piper **Günter Sauer * Eddie Paskey als Lieutenant Leslie * Hal Needham als Gary Lockwoods Stuntdouble * Dick Crockett als William Shatners Stuntdouble * Paul Baxley als Stuntdouble Verweise Chronologie ; 1996: Der Dichter Tarbolde schreibt das Gedicht "Die Nachtigallfrauen". ; 2060er: Die [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] untersucht den Rand der Galaxie ; 2250: Kirk und Gary Mitchell lernen sich kennen, später besucht Mitchell eine Klasse von Lieutenant Kirk an der Akademie der Sternenflotte ; 2265: Gegenwart Kategorie:Episode (TOS) en:Where No Man Has Gone Before (episode) es:Where No Man Has Gone Before fr:Where No Man Has Gone Before nl:Where No Man Has Gone Before sv:Where No Man Has Gone Before